Sulfur, generally in the nature of hydrogen sulfide (H2S) and/or organosulfur molecules, is an undesirable contaminant in many hydrocarbon streams. In particular it is desirable to utilize scavengers to remove H2S or mercaptans from fuels containing hydrocarbon molecules having C1-C12.
Additives currently used to reduce sulfur content only work on inorganic forms of sulfur (mainly hydrogen sulfide, H2S) or low molecular weight (C1-C4) mercaptans. To remove high molecular weight (C5+) mercaptans, disulfides, thioethers and other sulfur compounds, the literature suggests oxidizing agents, such as a peroxide, e.g. hydrogen peroxide, are needed to convert the sulfur species into water soluble sulfoxides or sulfones which can be extracted from the hydrocarbon.
Future gasoline specifications in the United States require sulfur compounds to be reduced to very low levels. The levels are low enough that gasoline blend components such as butanes containing sulfur compounds will make the finished gasoline fail sulfur limits. Refiners desire to limit their capital expenditures and seek alternatives to the building of additional hydrotreating capacity, so they are seeking alternatives to remove these sulfur compounds from their distillates.
It would be desirable to remove sulfur compounds from refinery distillate streams using an alternative process to those presently in use.